


If We Grow Old

by imagentmichigan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagentmichigan/pseuds/imagentmichigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you wanna do, if  you grow old?"</p>
<p>"That's a big if. I don't plan to grow old."</p>
<p>"I would only wanna grow old if it was with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Grow Old

Ryan ran his fingers through Gavin's hair as they lay there in bed. The sun was just coming up, but their day was just coming to an end. It had been a long night and all he wanted to do was sleep; Gavin had other plans. 

"What would you wanna do, if you grew old?" Gavin asked out of the blue. It was something they never talked about, the future. There was no guarantee there would always be one. All they could do was live in the moment they were in and have fun doing it. 

"That's the big if. I don't plan to grow old." Ryan murmured sleepily. "Well, I don't plan to be old. I imagine before I get there I'll either be shot by a firing squad of cops or I'll die in some accident." He left out the part where he expected that accident to occur at Gavin's hands. As much as he loved the younger man, he wasn't the best at... Well, a lot of things. Driving, using explosives, etc etc. It was only a matter of time before someone died. It's not like they all were counting on long lives to begin with anyway. 

Gavin shifted in Ryan's arms until they were facing each other. "Yeah, but let's say you made it through this until you were able to retire with more money than you think can imagine and your bloodlust was sated. What would you do?"

Ryan was about to make a sarcastic remark, but the look in Gavin's eye steered him away from it. He wasn't just making another hypothetical or something, he was completely serious. Like he was interested in hearing about what Ryan wanted his future to be if he made it past 40 alive. "You know, I honestly never even thought about it. I don't even know if I wanna be old. I'd prefer to be remembered as a man who went out and was good at what he did, even if what he did was kill people and rob any store or bank in sight, not as a wrinkled man without energy or real lIfe force."

Gavin seemed to think it over, like he was somehow puzzled by the answer and was thinking of his own response. "I never thought of it like that before."

The man beside him fell silent after that, and Ryan took that time to look him over. Even in the dim lighting of the room he was still just as beautiful as ever. Ryan ran his fingers gently over Gavin's tanned skin as he seemed lost in his thoughts. His hair was messy and his eyes still seemed to pop, even in the dark of the room as the sun tried to make it's way through the curtain covering the window. "What's running through your mind?" Ryan asked softly. 

Gavin bit his lip as he looked Ryan right in the eye, and the gent have him his full attention. "I think..." Gavin started and stopped all-natural once. Almost as ignore was trying to get something out but he was having doubts. "I would only wanna grow old if it was with you."

The world seemed to open up under Ryan as those words spilled from Gavin's mouth. They never even talked about if they wanted a future together before, they'd only ever been going about this like it was something for right now. There was never a plan, never anything past what they did in their free time. Of course Ryan felt the same, he loved Gavin and told him whenever he could. Even if they never talked about it past saying those words didn't mean that even a few years down the road he didn't still see Gavin sharing his bed with him and being there on the drive to work. "What would you see us doing if we grew old?" Ryan asked as he pulled Gavin closer. 

He felt Gavin smile at that as he nuzzled close. "I don't know. Maybe buy a house. Have a dog or a cat. There would be lots of plants around. Maybe we'd live up north instead of downtown. We'd do fireworks on the 4th of July every year and talk about our past." Gavin said with a shrug. "Then again, it's a bit hard to imagine a world where we don't live on top. Maybe we would never stop this. Maybe old for us is just reaching 50 years old. For now, I like being on the map. I like being Kings of everything we see." 

Ryan nodded along as he pressed a small kiss to Gavin's temple. "Then we'll keep living in the moment and see where that takes us." He murmured. "We'll stay on top for as long as we can, because we belong there."

They both fell silent once more. Eventually they fell asleep, and when Ryan next awoke it was to an empty bed. He didn't like waking up alone anymore, but in their line of work it was sometimes unavoidable. As he rolled over he felt a paper and something small and cold shift against him as well, and he immediately sat up. Lying in the bed where he had just been was a note and a ring.

His heart was hammering against his rib cage as he picked them up. On the note in Gavin's handwriting was a few simple words: _Marry me? Later tonight._ It wasn't the most romantic of proposals, but they weren't ones for romance. It only took him moments to slide the gold band onto his finger.

When Gavin came back later that day he didn't even get a word out before Ryan grabbed him and pulled him in for a long kiss. "What was that for?" Gavin asked as they pulled apart, but the big smug grin on his face gave him away. 

"You know what it's for. When?" He asked. 

"Like the note said, later tonight. If you still want. It won't be legal since we're on the most wanted list, but Geoff offered to take us out on his yacht and marry us like he did with Michael and Lindsay." 

Ryan fiddled with the new ring on his finger as he nodded. He loved Gavin no matter what. He knew their time was probably short, so why not make the most of it while it lasted? "Let's do it. Then maybe we'll have a bit of fun on the town, make our names go up a bit higher on that wanted list."

Gavin laughed at that and it was like music to Ryan's ears. "You're already at the top, and I don't know if I could ever surpass Geoff at number 2. Maybe I can make it to number 3 and kick Michael down a notch though." 

It was Ryan's turn to laugh at that before pulling Gavin in for one more kiss. "I love you. No matter how old we get, if we grow old." He murmured. 

"If we grow old." Gavin repeated. "I'll still be by your side. I love you too."


End file.
